Loving Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Tony is Lily and Petunia's brother. He is a wizard too. He takes in his nephew Harry Potter and the blood wards activate. Harry grows up with his loving family…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

**On another note Happy 22nd Birthday to me:)**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony is Lily and Petunia's brother. He is a wizard too. He takes in his nephew Harry Potter and the blood wards activate. Harry grows up with his loving family…

* * *

**Prologue**

Tony had moved to the States after graduation from Hogwarts with his wife Bellatrix. Her family was trying to kill her for choosing a Muggle-Born over a Pure-Blood. So they moved to the states where Tony studied to be a cop. He finished the Academy and joined the Police Force. Going to different places we got several awards for heroism. He always kept it contact with his sister Lily.

Tony was 10 years older than Lily and 7 years older than Petunia.

Tony joined NCIS as an Agent under Gibbs years ago he had saved Kate's life with a quick invisible shield charm. Tony had figured out Ari was a wizard Tony and Ari got in a big duel after Ari tried to kill Kate. Tony won without killing Ari but Tony did snap his wand. Tony took Ari to the American Wizard prison. Knowing it was the only place where he wouldn't escape. That's when Ziva joined the team and they got a new director Jennifer Shepherd. A few years passed.

Tony and Bellatrix was at Lily and James's wedding Petunia didn't go. Hating what her brother and sister had. Her jealously made her a vile person.

His parents where happy but not happy about their eldest daughter Petunia's behaviour. Then they died. Missing Harry's birth.

When Lily and James went into hiding they told Tony that Sirius was going to be a decoy. Tony didn't like it but he said he would live with it. Tony and Bellatrix and their family visited the Potter's up until September when Bellatrix gave birth again.

When news broke that Lily and James had died and Harry survived. Tony was devastated at the loss of his sister. Tony and Bellatrix went to the funeral and asked Dumbledore were Harry was but he wouldn't tell them. So Tony used his skills to find him it took 3 months but he found him and to his horror found him at Petunia's in a broom cupboard. He took Harry in the middle of the night knowing Petunia wouldn't miss him. He also collected Remus, Sirius and Severus who were their friends and took them safely to his and Bella's house in the United States. Far away from Dumbledore's manipulation.

Now 2-year-old Harry was going to work with Tony. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween for those who celebrate it.**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony goes into Harry's room at his and Bellatrix's big house. Tony had taken Harry from his sister Petunia 4 months ago. Harry was a bit clinging to Tony. So Tony was going to take Harry with him to work today. To avoid the tears.

"Harry time to get up buddy", Tony says softly to the 2-year-old

"Unca Ant", Harry says reaching up for Tony

"Lets get you changed buddy", Tony says putting Harry on his hip and going over to the clothes, "Which ones?"

"That ples", Harry says pointing at a red top and blue pants with a dragon on them

Tony changes Harry into his clothes and takes Harry down to the kitchen. Bella, Sirius, Remus and Severus were sitting with Tony's children.

"Aunt Trix", Harry says

"Did you sleep well?" Bellatrix says tickling Harry

Harry giggled and nodded.

"Hi Pup", Sirius says

"Cub", Remus says

"Cub", Severus says

"Unca Siri, Unca Rem, Unca Sev", Harry says

They eat quickly Tony had to get to work.

"Come on Harry your going to work with Uncle Anthony", Tony says packing Harry's bag,

Tony picks up his gun.

"Now Harry you never touch this right?" Tony asks

"Never", Harry says reaching up to be picked up again

Tony scoops Harry up and kisses his children goodbye.

"Have a good day Daddy", Cameron says

"Love you guys", Tony says kissing the new baby Luanna's head

"I am going to work too. Better not be late", Sirius says taking a piece of toast off Remus's plate

"Padfoot eat your own food!" Remus says

"Says the man who comes looking for my chocolate for his collection", Sirius says

Harry giggles, "Unca Rem loco"

Everyone laughs

"Thanks Padfoot. I wonder where he learned THAT word", Remus growls

"My pleasure remember Pup your Uncle Remus is loco!" Sirius says flooing away before a piece of toast hit him

Bellatrix sighs they were such children. Sometimes she thought she raised Sirius as well as her children. Her childlike cousin was driving her insane.

Sirius was going to work at the Auror office and Remus and Severus had Salem homework to mark.

"See you hopefully tonight. I will call if I am going to be late and one of you can come and pick up Harry", Tony says kissing his wife

"Be safe. Both off you", Bellatrix says kissing him back and kissing Harry

Tony goes out to his car and puts Harry in the car seat giving Harry his stuffed lion Sirius had given him. Tony drives to work wondering how his team was going to handle this. His secrets were coming out. Tony wanted Harry to have a big loving family. That included his team. He pulls into the Navy yard 40 minutes later. He has 10 minutes late. Tony winced.

"Come on Buddy. Your Uncle is late", Tony says picking Harry up

"Where this?" Harry asks

"This is my work. You're going to meet my team. They are really nice", Tony says

"Hurt, hurt", Harry says tears in his eyes

Tony stops walking, "They will never hurt you. I promise buddy. If they do I will shoot them"

"Pwomise?" Harry asks

"Promise", Tony says resuming his walk

Harry clutched Tony's shirt as the elevator dings.

"Ready Buddy?" Tony says

Harry hides his head in Tony's shoulder and nods. Tony sighs well here goes nothing…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Gibbs sat at his desk annoyed and angry his SFA was twenty minutes late. Ziva and McGee were trying to avoid Gibbs temper. They knew if the SFA didn't get in soon Gibbs was going to blow up on them. But Gibbs in the back of his mind was concerned Tony was not here yet. He was on time well most of the time and never this late.

They hear the elevator ding. And out comes Tony but not just Tony. Tony had a smile and a toddler in his arms.

"Sorry I am late boss. Bit chaotic this morning. I can blame it on him. But it is my own fault as I am the grown up", Tony says putting his bag down

Everyone was staring at the toddler in his arms making Harry shield even more into Tony.

"Call Ducky, Palmer and Abby. I will introduce you all at once", Tony says

Ducky, Abby and Palmer where surprised when they got upstairs to see Tony with a toddler in his arms.

"He is so cute", Abby says

"Who is the kid DiNozzo?" Gibbs barks

"This is Harry. Harry you what to wave to my friends?" Tony asks the toddler

Harry peaks out of Tony's shoulder and looks around.

"Can you guess who they are? Do you remember what I told you about them?" Tony asks Harry

"That Abs", Harry says pointing at Abby

"Good yes that is Abby. Who next?" Tony asks

"Du..Duc…Duck", Harry says pointing at Ducky

"Yes that is Ducky", Tony says

"Jim", Harry says pointing at Palmer

"Yes that is Jimmy Palmer", Tony says

Harry frowned on Ziva trying to remember her name.

"Zi?" Harry asks looking up at Tony

"Yes that is Ziva", Tony says

Harry looks at McGee and knows who he is.

"Pwo..Pwobie!" Harry says with a giggle

"Well done", Tony praised Harry

"Tony", McGee groans at a toddler calling him Probie

"Who is that?" Tony asks pointing at Gibbs

"Gibbs!" Harry says

"Very good Harry. You got them all right", Tony says

"Tony he is adorable why didn't you tell us you had a son?" Abby asks

"He is my nephew", Tony says in a tone that wasn't up for discussion

"That is a nasty cut on his forehead. Where did he get it?" Ducky asks concerned

"We has had it sense he was one", Tony says again in a tone that wasn't up for discussion

"How old is he?" Ziva asks

"Two", Harry says happily

"Why is he here DiNozzo? This is no place for a toddler", Gibbs says

"We haven't got a case at the moment. So he can stay next to my desk or play on it while I do some work. But if we have a case I will have to do it from here at the moment. Harry has a bit of separation anxiety when he is away from me", Tony says

"He should have grown out of that", Ducky says

"Well he has good reason", Tony says turning his back on the team and sitting Harry on his desk and firing up his computer and handing Harry some toys

One hand was looking up a file on the computer the other was playing with Harry. The Team watched in amazement as Tony did two jobs.

"Find out where that toddler came from", Gibbs says lowly to Abby and McGee

"On it boss", McGee says going down to Abby's lab

Tony's desk phone rings and he answers it.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo", Tony says, "Hi honey. Yeh he is fine. He is playing as we speak. How are the rest?...Good do you what to talk to Harry?...Harry your Aunt is on the line"

Harry stops playing with his toys and talks the phone his Uncle was offering him.

"Aunt Trix", Harry says babbling away

"Going for coffee. Ziva with me", Gibbs says

Tony wasn't paying them any attention his focus was on Harry.

"Done Unca Ant", Harry says handing the phone back to Tony

"Thank you Harry. I will hopefully be on time tonight. Maybe with a few visitors. Gibbs doesn't think I know what he has McGee and Abby doing. I love you", Tony says

"Love you too Tony be safe", Bellatrix says as they hang up

Harry lets out a big yawn.

"Come on buddy you can sleep on my chest while I work", Tony says picking up Harry and wrapping him in a blanket

One hand securely holding Harry, Tony gets back to work. Something his colleagues should do. After about half an hour Tony calls down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby are Gibbs, McGee, David and Ducky there?" Tony says

"Um", Abby says

"I am just curious on what you have found on me and my nephew that's all. Don't have to tell me but I need a story to tell the Director when he comes looking for his MCRT team", Tony says grinning at the shocked silence

"DiNozzo get back to work", Gibbs barks

"Should take your own advice Boss. By the way you are looking in the wrong direction", Tony says hanging up and not giving them anymore details

This was going to be fun to mess with them today. He would meddle in their information gathering till he would take pity on them. Well pity didn't have to come quite so soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
